A number of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,530; 3,796,043; and 3,803,831 have employed variously designed time clocks, but none of these aforementioned time clocks provide a method for rotating the dial face in union with the second hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,530 employs two rotating disc of contrasting colors for indicating time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,043 employs two adjacent surfaces of contrasting shade to illustrate a pictorial passage of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,831 employs two or more graduated discs in a co-centric relationship to one another thereby permitting an indication of time.